


Revelations/Two Sugars chapter index

by Misunkun



Series: Revelations 'verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Circling Stars, M/M, Revelations, Two Sugars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/pseuds/Misunkun
Summary: While both fics can easily be read separately, this is for future/new readers. In order to get the most out of the way Two Sugars intertwines with the extra chapters in Revelations (and in order to get the Revelations references throughout Two Sugars), here is the preferred reading order if you’d like to follow the universe as it was originally posted.





	Revelations/Two Sugars chapter index

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated until the 'verse finishes. ❤

[Revelations - part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41239949)  
[Revelations - part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240039#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240051#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240066#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240081)  
[Revelations - part 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240087#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240099#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240120#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240132#workskin)  
[Revelations - part 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240153#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240435)  
[Revelations - drabble 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240177#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240465#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240468#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240483#workskin)  
[Revelations - drabble 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240204#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240489#workskin)  
[Revelations - drabble 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240225#workskin)  
[Two Sugars - part 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240537#workskin)  
[Revelations - drabble 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41240249#workskin)  
[Circling Stars - Seho bonus chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507837)  
[Two Sugars - part 7  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507732/chapters/41240552#workskin)[Revelations - drabble 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507519/chapters/41915849)


End file.
